sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Zephyrius
Joshua Zephyrius is the second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus and its current ruler. He is the protagonist of the Ancient Kings franchise of YFCC and the persona of Yoshiya Fukami. History Early Life He was born in Cryglen City, the capital city of Avalaera in Ventilus on October 4, 2000 ATS. His parents were Zephyrus Zephyrius and Callia Celerea. He is the eldest offspring among two children. His younger sister was named Severina Zephyrius, the current Ventilus Princess. He was the crown prince of Ventilus Royal Hierarchy. When he was over 280 years old, his ancestor Aero Celerea, granted him the authority to become the Ventilus King after his father. When he was eight years old, he met Caitlineia Eurius, the daughter of their hospitable neighbor, which was a Ventilusian couple living in a dainty shrine, symbolizing the Pagonian spirit. They lived together as childhood friends. However, three years later, Caitlineia was separated from him by a renegade Pyronian dragoon, turning her into a slave. He swore to bring his friend back by settling the situation with the man in a peaceful way. Meeting Astreia and the Shadow Knight Main article: Zephyrian Chronicles/Chapter 1: Deathly Dusk, Halcyon Dawn Reminiscing the Past Main article: Ancient Kings: Transitions/The Ventilus King: Year 2757-2765 He appeared as the 757-year old Joshua Zephyrius, the protagonist of the story. He traveled along with Reius Draganea and Astreia Arcstellaerea to stop the conflicts between the Pyronian monarchy and the renegades led by the Shadow Knight. He investigated the occurrences to find a lead behind the long-term enslavement of his dearest childhood friend Caitlineia and the connection of Astreia with the Shadow Knight. On January 2, 2757 ATS, there was a meeting among the members of Empyrean Conclave. They discussed the disputes of the Pyronian monarchy and the renegades within the volcanic territory, as well as the relation of a mage who possessed a great aptitude in the arts of Ancient Photokinesis and Ancient Erebokinesis, also known as the Moonlight Priestess. The modernization of Antiquus was also dissertated. After the meeting was adjourned, Joshua exited the Zephyeur Castle to visit the continent Pyronia. In Calderum proper, Joshua was seen strolling around the public market. He walked along the sidewalk and met Reius Draganea, one of his close friends. They conversed, until Joshua asked Reius if he has received news from the Pyronia King. However, all of a sudden, an explosion occurred in the vicinity of the market. Most of the locals retreated to the nearest citadel. The two men hurried to the explosion site. To their surprise, they saw a battalion of Pyronian warriors. They seemed to be rebels, because they wore onyx armor instead of the usual zuccorchite armor. Their leader introduced himself as the leader of the renegades, Algis Fercolasia. Afterwards, he attacked the heroes with his formidable Blackfire Arts to distract them. The battalion slipped from their sights, but the two heroes immediately head for Salamandras Castle, the castle of the Pyronia King. When they arrived, they saw the rebels about to fight the royal soldiers, but the Pyronia King himself intervened. He challenged Algis to a one-on-one battle in which the latter accepted. Algis demanded the maiden standing with the rebels behind him to create a barrier to surround them. The lady cast her magic to do so, causing the two contenders to begin the battle. Teardrops fell from the woman's eyes, causing Joshua to stealthily assault the rebels guarding her in an instant. He eventually subdued them, causing them to flee. After the skirmish, he approached the maiden, whom in turn hugged him. She asked him if he still remembered her. However, he did not get a clear image of her from the past. The maiden introduced herself as Astreia Arcstellaerea to refresh his memories, but he barely got a shred of memory. Fortunately, he thought she was familiar when he heard of her name. Afterwards, they reunited with Reius and went back to the castle of Zephyeur, the capital building of the continent Ventilus. As they returned, they prepared themselves to go to the Pristine Snow Carnival for a visit. At late afternoon, the carnival was bustling with women and children, albeit some men were attending to them. As Joshua, Astreia, Cephelia, and Reius were having fun in the place, some mysterious figures were watching them from the Ferris wheel. Moments later, there was strife as the figures started to raze the carnival in order to retrieve Astreia. Joshua was battling with multiple Pyronian warriors while Reius and Cephelia support him from both sides. Algis appeared amidst the strife and attempted to sneakily attack Joshua with his halberd yet he failed as Joshua had already perceived his presence, resulting in him retaliating with his sword. However, he did not anticipate that Algis retaliated as well by sending a black fireball at him. Fortunately, he dodged it as well. Algis was knocked down by a thrust attack delivered by Astreia's staff. She began to reveal herself underneath her priestess robe. Joshua, taking notice, widened his eyes as if he had already met such an individual by her hair. However, he was yet to look directly at her. As Astreia made her decision to never come back to Algis and stay with Joshua as she had nowhere to go to, she easily disposed of Algis with her regained strength from Ancient Photokinesis. This resulted to the enemy retreating. As Astreia turned to Joshua, the latter was struck with a vague flashback of him and her in the past. Joshua realized that he was getting to remember Astreia as she was since past times. The Shared Woes Main article: Ancient Kings: Transitions/The Benthos King: Depths of Strength The Regimenian Invasion Imperial Awakening Main article: Imperial Awakening The Regimenian Invasion on Mobius Main article: Empyrdom x Jkirk Federations: Fray of the Multiverse/Chapter 1: Crossroads of Fate Meeting Io Iapetus Danger in the Ether Forest (SF) Main article: Welcome to the Ether Forest He first appeared within the Ether Forest after an interference in his tachyonic warpdrive sequence when he was under Regimenian pursuit. He knew of the same forest he usually took respite in when he was lonely because of the very familiar presences of magical spirits in the area. He met the anthropomorphic version of his close friend Io Iapetus and immediately knew the former because of her identical characteristics. He attempted to rescue her when fire afflicted the forest which weakened her. When he carried her on his back, he encountered Ruben the Hedgehog of Universe 6, who in turn mistook them both for the "fire putters". He asked Ruben if he had the resolve to protect the forest. The latter was quite determined to carry out his promise. He followed Joshua as the latter said so. However, Vermudegarii started to attack them. However, Ruben and Io had escaped to the cabins as Joshua and Vermudegarii were left to battle. The latter was at a fair disadvantage because of the Geh'amm Scwaerand. He deliberately revealed half of his new plans to challenge him. He then went to the direction of the cabins as he had read the life force signatures of Ruben and Io. Vermudegarii was seen by Ruben who in turn regrouped with Joshua to begin their retaliation. Vermudegarii began to use his signature fog attack to use his secret magnetic ability but was interrupted by Joshua's Dual Geh'amm Scwaerand which rent the cloud into two separate banks. When he sent a battalion of carrion pygmies to overwhelm the three, Joshua ascended to his Zephyrian State while Ruben ascended to Super. Mystic Crepuscularity Main article: The Midnight Zone Joshua first appeared inside the Primordial Archetype Tachyon with Caitlineia. The Empyrdom was in a joint mission with the Jkirk Federations. As his forces built their main fortifications on the zone, a giant biped lupine monster named Wolfor approached them, wondering what their business in the zone is. Joshua ordered his plasma troopers to aim their firearms at the monster to warn him of the danger should he choose to attack the Empyrdom. The reality invaders surveyed the zone, only to detect dark magic signatures and a vague horizon of the northern mountain and the western lake. Wolfor bade Joshua farewell after offering his invitation of assistance should the Empyrdom experience some problems. However, Joshua does not quite fully trust the local company, knowing that the wolf was of the zone itself. As the reality invaders detected new geographical signatures of the northern mountain and the western lake. The Tachyon and the second regiment proceeded to the mountain in which there was a short encounter with the lord of the Midnight Zone, Beelzebub. At first, there was a slight misunderstand, but the two became acquaintance shortly after. Anticytherian Circle Tournament of 2016 Main article: Anticytherian Circle/2016 Tourney Journey with the Vis Herae Main article: Ancient Kings X: Multifarious Bonds Exposition Arc Neos Etos Arc Starting a Family Personality He is always calm and collected, even when at tense situations, to the extent that he is not affected by generally traumatic situations. Because of this, he can be a very cold and stern man at first sight. This trait is a great factor in his battle performance, wherein his concentration stays stable in the face of any foe. This also makes him very efficient because he does not hesitate to fight anyone as long he fully believes on what is right. Despite his unshaken tranquility, there are only few things that can trigger his anger. First is the lack of courtesy in the face of authority. He demands that any person should show respect, if not completely obey, to the authority, despite their transgressions. He believes that any kind of formal authority is bestowed by Photos. Therefore, if any Antiquian should do any offense against the authority, he has automatically offended Photos himself. Second is when his relatives are being harmed by others. He will stand up to protect them with the capabilities he currently has. Third is flamboyant people. He hates people who flaunts his traits in the presence of many people. He might display arrogance at times during battle, but he displays incredible prowess in using his innate abilities to back it up. When he was 757 years old, he lived at the thought of the tragic incident 749 years ago when Caitlineia was separated from him by a Pyronian dragoon. He felt a deep sense of regret since he failed to save his childhood friend at the cost of his own life. This incident also caused him to be more melancholy than he was before. On the flip side, it also helped him to live as a noble gentleman, doing his best to give great value for women and to protect them from evil. Despite his melancholy, he kept his cool during battles involving damsels in distress. As the Archon Emperor of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris, he is a very analytical leader. Before proceeding to war, he organizes all of his troops according to the situation at hand. However, he easily gets disappointed when any of his officers are not knowledgeable enough of his explanations, especially when these officers are newly promoted in the army. That is why he always trains them on how to use their mind well in battle. He is a compassionate person, always helping those in need. As a father, he has indomitable willpower, willing to sacrifice himself to protect his family, especially her wife Caitlineia. As much as possible, when his wife is about to enter a battle by herself, he takes the stead to prevent her from taking too much harm, even though she cannot die. It is because he values his wife a great deal despite her current situation. In certain occasions, he puts on a serious expression to counter Reius' jests concerning women that he secretly admires. However, he is actually flustered inside but only hides it very well. He believes that these feelings are only temporary and require no attention. One of his hidden characteristics is his frankness and perfectionism. As a person born with the Melancholic temperament, he values perfection, which also reflects his efficiency in most activities. When he observes that a person that he knows well repeats the same mistake, he will rebuke that person. He also dislikes the attitude of people that dodge conversations by playing dumb, taking things too literally, and jump to conclusions while the perceived problem has not been completely solved yet. Powers Unlike the general concept of how divinity drastically fuels powers of deific characters, Joshua's divine powers are rooted from Aeter, the absolute supreme god of Heluxion, in which while other deific characters possess powers that negate divine power, Aeter's blessing is eternal. Simply put, its divinity is entirely different from the common divinity in popular culture. Thus, it is unaffected by related but not similar divine powers that cancel divine power, except those who have their powers rooted from a supreme god of his or her continuity as well. Ancient Aerokinesis Joshua has fully mastered Ancient Aerokinesis when he was 280 years of age. He was taught by his ancestor to be a master practitioner of this magic in order to prove that his powers speak of his authority as the second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus. He possesses a godlike control over wind, allowing him to utilize wind around him in any form at will. He is able to release a large amount of energy in few seconds to cast devastating spells associated with the latter magic. Moreover, this type of magic is highly complex; only the prophesied Ancient Kings of Ventilus are able to learn it through their predecessors. This degree of aerokinesis involves the instantaneous release of wind energy at pure wavelengths, allowing it to easily outmatch the power of average-tier pyrokinesis and even related pyrokinesis of divine origin (but not as potent as Ancient Pyrokinesis). This is because Joshua, as an Ancient King, has a level of soul resonance which is completely acclimated to the pure essence of wind itself, which allows him to freely absorb the energy for regenerative purposes or to fuel his own attacks when the energy he is absorbing to more than the capacity of his mana pool. Both of these functions are automatically carried out case-wise. Since he is of Zephyrian birth, he utilizes Ancient Aerokinesis in Zephyrian Aerokinetic Style. As an example, he often incorporates his use of Ancient Aerokinesis with physical attacks and further enhances his proficiency in close combat through inherently high motor skills to compensate for his slight weakness against physical attacks. Even such a destructive form of magic has its hidden flaws. It can be easily countered by Ancient Pyrokinesis, usually used by the Pyronia King Louisius Salamandra. When both attacks of these two magic collide, the Pyrokinesis overwhelms the Aerokinesis, increasing the fire attack's strength and potency fourfold. Even though Joshua has god-like control over wind through this magic, it can be interrupted even by non-Antiquian metamagic. This situation would require Joshua to ascend to Zephyrian State in order to attain far higher control. Standard antimagic and certain types of antimagic (most likely Wiccan or Wicken) is not very effective against this type of magic because of the fairly high presence of Photos' absolute divine power within it that resists darkness-based magic. That being said, only Antiquian antimagic can effectively counter it. Ancient Chronokinesis This branch of magic is very rare and has been used even before the 1st Lesser Deific Kings were born. It is one of the most powerful forms of magic mentioned in Antiquian lore and is one of the primary affinities of Ishtukham, the Heavenly Archon of Time, Gravity, and Life. However, usage of this type of magic requires a very high level of concentration and is also mentally taxing to cast. Because of this condition, Joshua is only to cast the magic circle twice and cast spells within the interval twice. When he exceeds, the next spell will not be cast and the user's mental concentration will be temporarily impaired for approximately 30 minutes or will range until a day. This is because only Ishtukham aside from Photos has the pristine ability to manipulate time. To compensate for such a weakness, Joshua uses Tachyon Magic instead of Ancient Chronokinesis to minimize health risks involved. Ascensions Joshua is able to ascend to a stronger form by using the power of the seven Ancient Keystones or their enhanced versions called the Aeternal Keystones. To ascend, he first casts a magical heptagon on his wake. From each vertex of the heptagon has a small magic circle with a line connecting them together. Each Ancient Keystone nearby will float above each circle. To harness their powers, Joshua casts a floating rune that floats before him. Afterwards, he will stretch his arms sideways and reach forth his palms towards the rune. To unlock the energy channel within the rune, he will swipe it in an upward motion with both index and middle fingers, causing the rune to dissipate. Eventually, the user will be surrounded in a beam of light and emerge from a surge of massive energy, resulting in an ascension of the user's current form. Joshua has three ascensions: the Zephyrian State, the Ancient Archon, and the Aeternum Archon. The Archon States, however, are incredibly inaccessible because the Ancient Keystones were long lost deep in the planet of Antiquus. These, however, were found during 3238 ATS, in which the Empyrdom has conducted an interplanetary expedition around Antiquus to search for the keystones. The Zephyrian State is merely a power boost in times of emergencies, due to certain occasions that he needs complete control over wind against metamagic. The Aeternal Keystones bestow gigantic levels of reality-defying power which carry a tedious risk. Even though Joshua is a Deific King and an Antiquian, he is still a mortal. Being one, he cannot sustain all the power he gains from the Keystones. After reverting to normal when the Aeternal Keystones are harnessed, Joshua will fall into a week-long coma after an interval of five seconds within the revertion process. Tachyon Magic It is a branch of Particle Magic within the bloodline of Celerean family. It allows Joshua to control tachyon energy in his body. Due to this manipulation, he can move at extreme speeds to the point that his movements cannot be seen with the naked eye. He can do this while heading towards multiple directions because of his very high resistance against g-forces and his naturally enhanced motor skills. His usual approximate speed is 771 meters per second. His top speed may be faster than the speed of light. His current speed limit in base form is around 450,000,000 meters per second. However, as he ascends to a stronger form, his speed limit is further minimized until the point he reaches Aeternum Archon which completely removes his speed limit. Due to his physiology affected by Tachyon Magic, he is lightweight. He can easily move at high speeds given his current weight that can resist air friction. Additionally, he is able to deal severe damage against certain opponents most likely because of the momentum he gives off. Despite being lightweight, his speed increases his force. While it is generally true that too much force applies to the action-reaction, this does not hold true to him in certain situations. Sporting a very high g-force resistance due to physiology and Ancient Aerokinesis itself, he is able to move at almost unbelievable ways that may sometimes be mistaken as pulling off ridiculous stuff out of nowhere. This will hold true if and only if Joshua moves at superluminal speeds, as forcing the body to evade while moving at the said speed will bypass his resistance. Telepathy As a natural-born Antiquian, he is able to telepathize with people having a telepathic connection with him. However, he cannot do this with people having no connection, unless they agreed to establish one. Simple physical contact after agreement can make the establishment successful. This connection cannot be broken unless one or two people involved pass away. However, he can still read the minds of others even a connection is nonexistent. Abilities Longevity As a royal Antiquian, he is unable to die from age. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant He is quite a talented, if not the best, hand-to-hand combatant even without utilizing his Ancient Aerokinesis or his Tachyon Magic. However, his swordsmanship is far more deadly than being barehanded. Sustained Unlimited Flight Due to his Ancient Aerokinesis, he can fly at an unlimited rate. Immense Elemental Resistance Joshua can withstand a load of magical attacks (except fire) thrown at him without feeling too much pain. Enhanced Refined Strength Though he may not look like it, Joshua has enhanced strength, because he has a high pool of magical energy inside his body, although his kicks do pack more power. However, unlike his fellow king Thomas Atlanteum, he lacks raw power, unless he is in Static State. Non-Antiquian Psychic Immunity As a natural-born Antiquian, he is immune to any non-Antiquian magic or spell that involves the manipulation of his mind. This is due to Photos' divine spell that cancels the effects of non-Antiquian psychic magic formulae and blocks psychic connections from non-Antiquians to his mind and body. Thus, he cannot be lifted up from the ground with non-Antiquian telekinetic, cannot be mind-controlled, etc. Immense Reflexes He can easily dodge most slow attacks through his enhanced motor skills. To an extent, he can dodge most dense attacks and even manifold attacks. He can do backflips and cartwheels as methods of dodging. He can react to attacks at a drastically faster rate, allowing him to dodge the attacks involved. Moreover, this inherent skill acts as an auxiliary for Tachyon Magic. His base reaction speeds are at the speed of electrical impulses. Ancient King Swordplay As an Ancient King, he is able to wield his Aetergeheim skillfully. Moreover, he can overwhelm other opponents by combining the adamant strength of his broadsword and his very high attack speed. He is also adept in pinpointing blind spots and weak points of the enemy as long he is familiar with their characteristics. Strangely enough, he often unsheathes his Aetergeheim in a samurai-like way but attacks in a similar way to his fellow Ancient Kings. He is able to skillfully conjoin sword attacks with each other in order to create effective combos while maintaining his position free from vulnerabilities as much as possible. He usually wields the Aetergeheim its zweihander form with only one hand because of its magical properties brought about by the Ancient Aerokinesis' effects resonating with its runescedalite blade. He is also famous in his locality for his swift one-hand sword combos while incorporating his speeds and enhanced motor skill to deal severe damage to certain opponents. Despite the sword being virtually weightless, it can easily cut through any kind of armor, since the blade is powered by the blessing of Aeter, the Antiquian supreme god himself, that can "sunder anything temporal". Related divine objects, however, will receive significant damage regardless. Despite being skilled in overall swordplay, his lethality is further increased when he wields the Aetergeheim in its dual-wield form. He becomes more versatile in close-quarters combat when dual-wielding. Lancing Arts Although mainly a swordsman, he displays masterful prowess in wielding spears, lances, and halberds. He is able to strike many opponents with few swings of Lys, the Halberd of Ecliptic Moonlight. He uses a specific style called the Caustellon. Immense Intelligence For an entity that has lived for more than a thousand years, he has a prodigial level of intelligence, ranging from 280-300 IQ. He is able to organize an organization by himself. He invented most of the Empyrdom's military weaponry and consolidated knowledge for his members to use. He even invented many notable contraptions that the Empyrdom has in store. He finished magic school earning a vast range of knowledge about Antiquian magic. Master Tactician Having an intellect of 280-300 IQ and a known polymath in his kingdom, he can manage multiple armies in the Empyrdom. If none of his officers are present to assist him in taking care of specific careers for specialization, he is entirely capable of working alone in military sessions. Depending on the engagement rules of a certain battle, he is always serious but he will not kill unless the law allows him to. He may be heavily restricted in taking the life of a certain entity due to law but he is normally not afraid to kill. He will use all he has in his range of wisdom to rightfully defeat his opponents. Immense Flight and Swimming Speed He can also fly and swim at superluminal speeds in base form. Due to this, he is able to dodge most ranged attacks, but may vary on his reaction time, trajectory and speed of the projectiles. Electric Nullification He has the uncanny ability to insulate high-voltage electricity. He received this ability during his interplanetary expeditions in Planet Chromos which was also invaded by Regimenians. The chief of the Chromasapien military force himself gave this as a gift to Joshua in order for him to withstand the high-frequency radiation emitted by the Hellux in the planet. Aquatic Respiration He can breathe underwater because he is enveloped in Ancient Aerokinetic energy which sustains his oxygen levels underwater. High Resistance to Radiation As an Antiquian, his body can normally absorb around 200 Sv (sieverts) without experiencing any sort of damage to his cells. However, anything higher than 200 Sv can harm him. Immense Perception Level Through the power of his Tachyon Magic, his eyes can read even superluminal speeds for a long time. He can sense the presence of living entities within a range of 500 meters away. Skill Set Ancient Chronokinesis Colossal Timeslip When Joshua casts the magic circle to use Ancient Chronokinesis, any entity aside from the caster that enters the vicinity of the area effect will experience unpredictable time lapses, causing their concentration to be reduced. However, if the target has perception as high as Joshua, the effects will be not as potent as usual. Divine Antithesis Joshua can reverse any metamagic cast on him when this spell is used. Reality Stasis Joshua can entirely stop time in any location within the material plane. This spell's expenditure is equal to two Ancient Chronokinetic spells. He can abort the spell's effect at any point of time without any limit. However, this only affects the whole material plane and all material entities, including ones with power rooted from the divine, in it so astral entities, such as souls and genuine gods are unaffected. Tachyon Magic Tachyon Kick Joshua charges his right foot with tachyon energy. After his foot is fully loaded, he focuses natural energy into his left foot, causing him to jump at a high level of altitude. While Joshua is suspended mid-air, he aims his right foot at the opponent. Using his Tachyon Magic, he jets off toward his opponent, leaving afterimages behind. When he reaches his opponent, he slams his charged foot with full force on him or her. The attack has very high momentum because of its tremendous velocity. *Full Tachyon Kick This variant is Joshua's default finishing attack. After pinning down an opponent, he fully charges his right foot with tachyon energy. He utilizes the time needed to fill his charging limit for Tachyon Kick and also momentum in order to hit his opponent with stunning accuracy. *Juggling Tachyon Kick This variant is used when Joshua executes a combo against an opponent. He can deal relative damage to certain opponents by ending the combo with an acrobatic Haste Tachyon Kick. *Haste Tachyon Kick This variant is only used when ambushing an opponent without further delay. However, this is weaker than the default Tachyon Kick because it is not fully charged unlike the latter variant. *Circumferential Tachyon Kick This is a variant of the Full Tachyon Kick, wherein Joshua executes the latter attack in a roundhouse manner, dealing damage to all surrounding opponents. *Drag Tachyon Kick This variant is used in quick battles. While Joshua is running under the effect of Tachyon Magic, he can execute this attack. The strength of this attack is relative to the speed of the user. The higher the momentum, the fiercer the attack will become. Tachyon Edge *Tachyon Edge He can charge his Aetergeheim with high-density tachyon energy to enhance its attack speed and to prevent enemies from escaping. After charging, he delivers a lethal slash that can defeat multiple enemies. *Tachyon Multi-Edge Another variation is to lock an opponent into a tachyon-powered series of slashes instead of one pooled slash. He uses this form of attack after restraining the opponent with swordplay. He can also use this to overwhelm a defending enemy. Tachyon System Joshua's finishing combo attack as opposed to Tachyon Kick. This attack is more effective inside barriers. Weaknesses Heat Vulnerability : Compared to his Ancient Aerokinesis, he is greatly vulnerable against extreme heat. Due to this uncanny weakness, he cannot tolerate high-temperature areas such as Pyronia, which he tries his best not to go there, due to the volcanic heat emitting from Mount Calderius and from the rest of volcanoes on the said continent. The heat there can only be tolerated by its own natural-born citizens. This drawback causes his battle parameters to decrease dramatically to the extent of suffering from heatstroke with a higher chance than others when in a high-temperature area. Due to this limitation, he will have a hard time fighting fire-elementals that can release pure fire such as Louisius Salamandra, the King of Pyronia. Strangely, sunny areas do not pose a problem to Joshua, because the temperature in these areas are within his tolerable range. Physical Attack Vulnerability : Due to his physiology affected by Tachyon Magic, he is slightly vulnerable to physical attacks. As shown in Everburning Battle of the Shadow Revenant—Part 2, he struggled to regain his ground because of the strong force of Brian's punch and the collateral damage due to gravity when he crashed on the ground. He compensates for his weakness by his own extreme movement speed and is also training with his fellow king Thomas Atlanteum to reduce this weakness. Extensive Elemental Shift : If he shifts elemental affinities extensively, it may cause his body to lose control over the elemental energy he harnesses. His body will automatically convert elemental energy to raw energy to avoid "permanent affinity change syndrome" (PACS) which may happen to Antiquians who shift elemental affinities extensively (using the legendary Antiquian Elemental Stones from small fractions of the Antiquian Elemental Guardians' own elemental energy) without a Chromasapien electronullifying gene in their system. : Since Joshua has a Chromasapien electronullifying gene in his system, he will be immediately reverted to normal as a transitional process then suddenly change to Static State after changing elemental affinities extensively instead of experiencing PACS. In this state, his raw strength is greatly increased, but he cannot cast magic temporarily. After all the elemental energy in his body is converted to raw energy, he will experience dizziness and will pass out after few seconds. When he passes out, the different energy levels he harnesses will be balanced by his body. After this process, he will wake up and see that he is back to his normal affinity. Chronokinesis-induced Strain : If Joshua casts chronokinetic magic extensively, it can deal dizziness to him for a duration of thirty minutes to an hour. Regardless of his intellect, this condition disrupts his thought processes, temporarily disabling him from analyzing military situations in the Empyrdom. Excess Momentum : If Joshua travels at superluminal speeds, there is a probability that he will end up hurting himself because he can sometimes miss even with his lightning-fast attacks, especially with hand-to-hand combat, and will bump onto harder objects accidentally. This is one of the reasons why Joshua often wields a weapon when engaging in close combat. Aeternum Archon Duration Forms - Armor= Joshua can equip certain armor suits in certain circumstances. - Asteriscan Armor= - Empyrean Asteriscan Armor= }} - Ascensions= Joshua can ascend using various Sacred Relics as catalysts and energy sources for his transformations. - Aeternum Archon= A'e't'e'r'n'u'm' Archon Aeternum Archon State is Joshua's ultimate and final form. To ascend to this state, Joshua must use the powers of all seven Aeternal Keystones which are enhanced by the individual elemental energies of seven Antiquian elemental guardians, namely Shielpheus, Gishil, Colossia, Zephyr, Lumineadhar, Abisnyctus, and Aethernova. His battle parameters are drastically increased to the point that he can even surpass the power of a Heavenly Archon, which is slightly stronger than a non-supreme god in popular culture. }} - Elemental States= These states involve the use of the legendary Antiquian Elemental Stones from small fractions of the Antiquian Elemental Guardians' own elemental energy, supported by his Chromasapien electronullifying gene, which can also greatly increase the output of elemental energy in his body. - Gishilian= - Abisnyctian= - Lumineadharian= Joshua gains access to this state by harnessing the power of a Lumineadharian Stone on his person. This stone is imbued with the elemental energy of Lumineadhar, the Light Elemental Guardian of Antiquus. While in this state, Joshua gains the ability to use Photokinesis. - Colossian= - Zephyrian= This state is not considered an elemental shift, rather an ascension. Joshua gains access to this state by harnessing the power of a Zephyrian Stone on his person. This stone is imbued with the elemental energy of Zephyr, the Wind Elemental Guardian of Antiquus. While in this state, Joshua's Ancient Aerokinesis is further enhanced. }} - Specials= These forms are inaccessible as of this moment. - Thelmegiddean= }} }} Appearances in other Franchises Sonic Fanon Joshua the Hedgehog's SF Lunari64's SF Enervar's SF Chrominance Rift Adventures of Spirit Roleplay Edition *He will not use main spells from Ancient Aerokinesis itself but will still manipulate air in any form at will in a masterful prowess. **His control of wind is in a godlike level regardless and most likely will not be overriden by non-Antiquians. This, however, can be reduced by metamagic (e.g. disabling magic of divine origin). *He will not use Ancient Archon or Aeternum Archon for balancing. *He will not use the affinity-shifting Guardian Stones- only the Zephyrian Stone to manipulate lightning and to access even just a minor ascension. *In roleplays that do not discrete overpowered characters, he can use any powers he has at full potential. *He will not use Ancient Chronokinesis nor he will unleash the full powers of his Tachyon Magic. Trivia *His surname Zephyrius signifies that he uses the Western Style of Ancient Aerokinesis. On the flip side, Caitlineia Eurius uses the Eastern Style, since she belongs to the Eurius bloodline. **The bloodlines Zephyrius and Eurius are both royal bloodlines that originated from the Ventilus' royal pureblood bloodline Celerea. *His first name Joshua is a Hebrew name that means "Yahweh is my deliverance". Particularly, in the normal concept of "deliverance", it foreshadows his separation from Caitlineia many years ago and his resolve to save her from the clutches of evil and reunite with her. This led him to another resolve: to value the safety of women as one of his greatest priorities. *His second name Aelianos foreshadows his trait of tolerating heat from the sun although he has a flaw in high-temperature areas. See also *Joshua Zephyrius (YFCC) Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities